Talk:Mortal Kombat Wiki
Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) New design Why not create a new design for this wikia? 189.24.77.10 21:33, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :actually, this is the new design, have anything in mind, please tell us all about it :) ..--Cometstyles 12:12, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Main Page design Hullo! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I have a suggestion to make regarding the Main Page. You may be interested in stealing some code from w:c:starter which is the current new wiki base design. It makes content a bit easier to add and is easily expanded. It will also fix the white background issue you have with gaming skin. Keep up the great work! Kirkburn (talk) 23:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I've just given your Main Page a bit of an overhaul - removing the templates from the bottom and merging their content into a list. I've also removed several old and unused admin-type links. It should make it easier to add stuff :) Kirkburn (talk) 20:13, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 10:50, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Protecting the Main Page It should only be protected IMO if it has been vandalized several times, not just cuz. -Azul 00:01, 9 July 2008 (UTC) : This is correct. I will reduce it to registered users only, and recommend a read of wikia:Protection. Kirkburn (talk) 08:11, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 08:11, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : I have switched to the new layout. In addition, the pt: interlanguage link should become active in the next day or so. Kirkburn (talk) 11:12, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Is anybody here? Er?.. 18:38, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Adoptin' the wiki I'd really like to adopt it. There is a certain unregistered user here who keeps inserting false information Kaihedgie 16:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Did you know how to edit this? I don't know how to edit the "did you know" section, that says something wrong: Raiden and Shao Kahn are brothers!? This is FALSE! It is only true in the movies continuity (or at least the second movie continuity), but not in the main continuity. In the games Shao Kahn is an half tarkatan outworlder, while Raiden is a God. They're not related at all! This has to be changed: I know recently this wiki seem to be left dying, but is really bad to have such an error in the main page! --Kombatgod 01:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Forums Can an Admin link them to the sidebar so that people can access them? I really want to share something with the community but it's pretty worthless if everyone can't see them. -Azul (talk ・ ') 04:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, lemme clarify that. Please add the link to the forums in the Monobook sidebar. I'm one of the few that still use it. -Azul (talk ・ ') 22:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Interactive Arenas wrong section. meant for the 2011 game talk. removed.. Voting Every time I go on this wiki and when I got to the main page, it's always the same page. Same voting every time. Can someone please change the voting please? Scarecrow872 19:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) what up r u new Now thar MK9 is out are you guys gonna update all the pages? 20:00, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe GunBlazer 20:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :If we find time in between playing MK 2011 and other stuff, then probably. --Azeruth 20:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Background Color The all black background color of the layout is pretty distracting and to me just makes the pages look pretty dull.Maybe a light orange background with red text or just anything other than black would make the pages look better. Trixzter7 16:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) The background is fine, get over it --Byakuya600 17:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) New mainpage Hi guys, I've just added an all new mainpage. The goal of the new mainpage is that new users are quickly able to find the information they want and need to find, and it also makes the wiki appear higher on the search engines. I've done my best to keep as many of the old sections as possible, though some of them had to be removed or had to have a major revamp. If you guys disagree with any of the changes, please say so here, and I will change the mainpage accordingly. Cheers, Mark (talk) 13:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Love the new look; it really helps people find what they're looking for. However, I think a few pictures on the slider could be better. I think a few of the pictures could better represent the section they're connected to. For instance, the picture for the "Special Moves" section is perfect because it shows a character executing a special move. Maybe the picture for the "Fatalities" section could show a character performing a fatality, the one for "Mortal Kombat 9" could show the MK dragon logo, and the "Characters" section could show a character standing front and center. These are only suggestions, but like I said, I like it. Razr459 14:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for those suggestions! All images should now represent their topic. Mark (talk) 14:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the little edit list slider that appears on most pages? It was very helpful. --Byakuya600 19:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) It is now under the "Edit" option. GunBlazer 15:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn´t the "Did you know?" section be updated already? GunBlazer 15:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) "Characters" In the tab that opens up a selection of characters, instead of Raiden it says "Raidan". I don't know how to fix it, so someone else needs to. Fatality or fatality I noticed something after going around this Wiki a few times. There are some instances where the "F" in fatality is capitalized, and other instances where it's not. So, the queston is, which should it be? "Fatality" or "fatality"? Razr459 13:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC)